


There any food around here?

by jessicalives



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drug Use, Drugs, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, One Shot, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicalives/pseuds/jessicalives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from a prompt on tumblr. The prompt was some high Blaine.<br/>Blaine shows up at your door unexpectedly</p>
            </blockquote>





	There any food around here?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N this is the first thing i've written in a really long time so im sorry if i'm a little rusty!

It was crunch time, and you were stressed beyond belief. Most of your friends had finished all of their tests, and were now out celebrating. Everywhere you looked there was a party happening, which frustrated you. Your last final was tomorrow morning and everyone was being so loud! You just wanted to study, thankfully your roommate Barbara had already gone back home, leaving you a quiet dorm room all to yourself.

That is, if you could get there without screaming first. You rolled your eyes and huffed as you walked across campus. Music was blasting from every direction, you could literally feel it vibrating the ground as you walked. You tried to ignore it, and it almost worked, until someone crashed into you, splashing your clothes with their drink. You nearly fell over, but you managed to balance yourself in time.

"Asshole." You grumbled, looking behind you to see them half jogging/ half stumbling away, without so much as a glance in your direction to apologize. You scowled on the way to your building, you smelled like booze, you were cold, and the more you heard people "whooping" and cheering to music, the more you were done with this day.

The second you got inside your room, you went change. You were starting to feel sticky from whatever had been poured on you, and you felt gross. You didn't feel like showering, so you just grabbed the first set of clean clothes you could find which just so happened to be your favorite pj's, they were red and had starfleet insignia's on them, you had got them from the official site, so they were a little pricier than you would have liked, but they were worth it in your opinion. Once you put them on you instantly felt more relaxed, and comfortable, they were probably the softest pajamas you owned. 

On the way to the hamper with your clothes, you noticed a bottle of vodka on your desk that hadn't been there before. You dropped the clothes on the ground and went to inspect it. The bottle had a small bow and a note attached to it. 

The note read "to celebrate with after you ace your final! - <3 babs"

You smirked to yourself, you were half tempted to open it now, but you put it on the floor and tried to remain focused.

You hummed happily to yourself, you were enjoying the quietness of the dorm, you usually never got the place to yourself. Unfortunately after a while, the music from outside started to pick back up, and you plugged in your headphones and started to listen to random playlists on 8tracks to drown out the outside disturbance.

You started to hear thumping, but you assumed it was coming from your headphones, so you ignored it and nodded your head along to the music.  
It wasn't until the lull between one song ending, and another song beginning that you'd noticed the thumping you'd heard was not coming from your headphones, but was actually someone knocking on your door. 

You check the time and see it's only Eleven, it wasn't "too late" for someone to come over, but it definitely wasn't early either. You frowned, everyone you knew was either home, or at a party, so who was at your door? 

You pick up the bottle from the floor as a form of improvised protection in case it was an intruder and cautiously open the door, you're surprised when you see Blaine leaning against the door frame,"Blaine?" you look up and down the hall, confused to see him there by himself. "What are you doing here?" You loosen your grip on the bottle and opened the door wider and stepped aside so he could come in if he wanted to.

He hadn't noticed the bottle dangling from your hand, and you were grateful, knowing he'd tease you to no end.He smiled, and looked down at you, his glasses barely hanging onto his face. "H-heey Y/N!" 

You couldn't help the blush that crept up when Blaine said your name, you'd been harboring a small crush since you two had met, but kept your feelings to yourself, knowing you were better as just friends, "Hey, are you okay?" You ask, when you see that his eyes looked like he'd been crying.

"Yeah, i'm super okay." Blaine walked passed you into your room, and as you went to close the door, the air smelled overwhelmingly sweet and you bite your lip trying to figure out what it was.

"I'm just-" Blaine abruptly pause and you turn around to see what had distracted him, and see him giving you a blank stare, as if deep in thought. 

You lock the door and look back at him, "Earth to Blainee. You sure you're okay?" You were starting to get concerned so you walked towards him.

"Whaat are you wearing?!" Blaine asked as he shook his head disapprovingly, there was definitely judgement in his tone, and you stopped in your tracks.

"Are you seriously judging me? You're Mr. storm trooper boxers!" You laughed, reminding him of the first time you met at the beginning of the year.

It wasn't Blaine's proudest moment, he was doing a walk of shame across campus only wearing his boxers and socks. He tried his best to be unnoticeable, but the storm troopers were like a beacon, It was impossible for him to sleuth around undetected. Needless to say, there was a lot of laughter aimed in his direction. Feeling bad you offered him your jacket, it was a little small for him, but it was something, and he really appreciated you not making fun of him. You could only hope someone would do the same for you if you were in that predicament.

"Yeah, and storm troopers rule. You're just totally being a traitor right now!" Blaine pointed wildly and you crossed your arms.

"A traitor? Oh come on! Not this bs trek vs wars argument again, oh my GOD Blaine! It's possible to like them both! It doesn't have to be a competition! There are no side's there-" You pause in your mini rant when you see Blaine grinning at you. "Blaine what-"

Blaine couldn't contain his laughter as he stepped forward and pulled you into a hug,"You're so cute when you get into debateyy mode." You lightly swatted his arm, before hugging him back. With him so close you could finally identify the smell, what he said next only confirmed it.

"There any food around here?" He asked as he walked around, and inexplicably finding the only bag of chips you had, before plopping himself down on your couch. "Oh these are good. mmm oh man. You got any more?" 

You chuckle softly to yourself when you see Blaine had gotten to the end of the bag, "Oh boy, how much did you smoke?" You ask, grabbing a pack of gum off your desk to give to him.

"Not like a lot, but like.. some, you know?" He turned his head and squinted at you, which made his glasses fall onto the couch.

You sigh, when he smiles at you and you pick up the glasses so they wouldn't get broken, "Here take some gum to tide you over, I'll order us pizza." You say, handing him the pack, as you walked back towards your desk. You set his glasses down and close your laptop, knowing study time was officially over.

You pick up your phone and scroll through your contacts looking for the pizza place, you glance over at Blaine, and see him very fighting with the gum wrapper. You almost ask if he wants you to open it, but he seems very determined, so you just call the pizza place.

"Hi, can I have two plain cheese pizza's, and order of bread sticks, and a coke please?" You asked, while trying to ignore Blaine who was trying to get your attention.

When you got off the phone you sat next to Blaine who was cracking the gum in his mouth. "is that good?" You were trying not to laugh as Blaine nodded, you could tell his tongue was moving around a lot in his mouth.

"It feels good." He said as he popped another piece in his mouth, you saw him swish his tongue around again, then suddenly he was frowning,"Are you mad?" 

"What?" You shook your head, "No, mad at what?" 

"That I’m here? Is it okay? I didn't ask." He looks down and puts another piece of gum in his mouth.

You smile at him, you wish you were mad, you knew you had wanted to study tonight, but you were happy he was here. You knew full well, if you asked him to go, he would, but you didn't want him to. "Hey if i don't know it by now, i'm not going to, an extra night of studying won't change that."

"Are you suree?" Blaine narrowed his eyes and moved closer, trying to poke you, but you moved out of his reach, laughing.

"Yes i'm sure! And please spit out the gum when you're done!" You said as Blaine put yet another piece of gum in his mouth. "Maybe giving you that was a bad idea.."

Just then Blaine spit the gum in his hand and tried to hand it to you, "Here."

You jumped up and practically sprinted to the other side of the room, "Ew! Don't you dare!" You tried to look stern, but that only made him laugh.

"What you told me not to swallow it!" Blaine said as he started to get up.

"Blainee i swear to GOd!" You armed yourself with a pillow and Blaine raised one hand in defeat, the other still holding a wad of gum.

"I'm throwing it out, chill." Blaine said as he went into the bathroom. It wouldn't be until the next morning that you discovered Blaine had missed the trashcan, and accidentally threw the gum on the floor.

When Blaine came out, you were sitting back on the couch, waiting to press play on the dvd you had put in. "You sure you're allowed to be watching this while wearing that? There must be some kind of rule or something." Blaine said as he sat down, and saw the empire strikes back main menu.

You glared at him, and changed the input so regular cable was on. Since it was so late the only thing on was the 700 club. "Oh good, it's Pat." You said, trying to sound as cheery as possible.

Blaine groaned as Pat droned on and on and he tried to get the remote from you,"Nooo, I'm kid- I'm kidding! Y/N!" 

You tried to use your pillow as a barrier so he couldn't get the remote, "Y/N pleasee I'm sorry." Blaine was pouting now, and damn it if you didn't cave almost immediately.

"Alright Gibson, only because I'm generous!" You say wagging a finger at him, before changing the input back and pressing play.

Thirty minutes into the movie and you heard a knock on the door. You go to get up, but Blaine beats you to it. "Me! I got it, i'm buying! Pause the movie!" Blaine says as he runs to the door and almost trips. After he pays for the pizza, you watch, worried as he tries to balance all the items. You offer to help him carry something, but he declines.

"So why did you come here tonight? You never answered me." You ask once Blaine puts all the food on the table. You hear your stomach growl as you smell the pizza, you hadn't realized you were so hungry.

Blaine shrugged, "Just wanted to."

"Well what about your friends? I'm sure you weren't smoking by yourself." You say, offering him a bread stick out of the box you opened.

"They were just uh being lame." He says as he takes the bread stick from you and dips it in marinara sauce.

"So you came to the least lame person you know? I'm honored." You joke as you put your hand over your chest dramatically.

"Psh, yeah.. Obviously." Blaine says, quickly as he grabs the remote and presses play.

After the movie is over, It's quiet, you nearly fell asleep on Blaine's shoulder, but Blaine grabbing a piece of cold pizza made you alert again. You rub your face, and check the time with your phone, It was almost three AM. How did that happen? Your test was in six hours, perfect. You sighed and leaned back against the couch, you really needed to get some rest if you had any hope of passing tomorrow.

"You're pretty." Blaine said suddenly with a mouthful of pizza, making you cringe, and briefly making you less stressed about the test.

"You're pretty too, especially when you don't talk with your mouth full." You teased, sticking your tongue out at him, and ruffling his hair.

Blaine swallowed his Pizza and put the plate on the table,"N-no, i mean it you're pretttty." 

Your eyes lighted up, and you couldn't help but smile at how genuine he sounded, "Well thank you very much Blaine." You try to get up and clean up some of the mess you two had made, but he stopped you.

He whined your name and pulled you closer to him, "Don't goo, i'll clean tomorrow. promisee."

You bit your lip as he laid his head in your lap, you sighed and started running your fingers through his hair, "I wasn't gonna go far, and wait.. Don't you have your final tomorrow too?"

"Nahh, i finished all mine." He said before closing his eyes.

You knew he was tired, but you had to know, you gently nudged him and he opened his eyes slightly, "What? Then why are you still here, i thought you couldn't wait to get home?"

Blaine shrugged and started to yawn,"Couldn't go, n-not with you still here, silly."

You stilled, and stopped playing with his hair, "Y-you stayed for me?"

Blaine snuggled with your lap and nodded, "Mhmm.."

You waited for him to say something else, but it became apparent that he fell asleep, when he started to snore, which left you to try and figure out what he meant alone


End file.
